godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhon
.]] ''"Get out of my sight! Olympian..." - Typhon Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Typhon (Τυφῶν) was the final son of Gaia and fathered by Tartarus. The enraged Gaia created Typhon, who attempted to replace Zeus as the king of gods and men. He was described as the largest and most grotesque of all creatures that had ever lived, having a hundred serpent heads with dark flickering tounges flashing fire from their eyes and a din of voices with a hundred serpents legs. Typhon was said to be stronger than Cronos. This physical appearance was enough to scare all the gods into hiding by transforming themselves into animals. Only Zeus built up enough courage to face Typhon, he was followed by Kratos, Bia and Athena. The titanic struggle between the two created massive earthquakes and tsunamis. He was eventually defeated by Zeus’ thunderbolts, trapping him beneath the enormous Mount Etna for all time. Typhon was also the father of hot dangerous storm winds which issued forth from the stormy part of Tartarus. With Echidna, Typhon bore thousands of monsters of Greek myth, including the Hydra, Cerberus, Chimera, and Sphinx. Typhon was described in pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheke, as one of the largest and most fearsome of all creatures. His human upper half reached as high as the stars. His hands reached east and west and had a hundred dragon heads on each. His bottom half was gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. Typhon was eventually defeated by Zeus, who trapped him underneath Mount Etna. In Greek mythology, Typhon is not a Titan but a different class of creature; the mistake is understandable, however, as he is mostly mentioned as an ally of the Titans. In the God of War series ''God of War II'' Typhon was a Titan who was imprisoned within a great mountain by the gods after the Great War, and given a ring, which was then used to chain up Prometheus, thereby keeping him still for the ravenous eagle. After Gaia had instructed Kratos to travel to Typhon's Cavern, using the Pegasus, Typhon refused to see Kratos. As if the mountain came to life, Typhon's hand grasped Pegasus, forcing Kratos to descend down into the mountain. Angered by Kratos’ very appearance and seeing him as a servant of Zeus, Typhon created fierce winds to try and blow Kratos off the cliffs of the cavern. Ultimately, Kratos managed to escape, and cut Typhon's Bane from Typhon’s eye, angering him even further. With this new weapon, Kratos destroyed Typhon's other eye, rendering him blind. Before Kratos left the icy caverns, Typhon cursed Kratos by telling him he would pay for what he had done. Finally, Kratos freed the Pegasus from Typhon’s grasp using Rage of the Titans. ''God of War III'' Typhon did not aid his fellow Titans in battle on Mount Olympus. The Titan presumably remained trapped in his cave, or was destroyed in the ensuing chaos of the Gods' deaths. After Kratos' fall into the blood pool, when in his own psyche, Typhon's voice is heard, exclaiming "You will pay for that, Kratos". Powers and Abilities Being the Titan of wind, Typhon possessed the power to control massive amounts of it, as well as being Immortal and Invincible. He could blow strong gusts of icy wind and use magic to create tornadoes. How exactly Typhon's Bane was placed into his eye is unknown. He has a strong hatred for the Gods due to his imprisonment, showing his unwillingness to help even Kratos. Trivia * In God of War II and God of War III, Typhon is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Typhon was imprisoned within a volcano, and it's eruptions were said to be his fiery breath. * Though adressed as being a "Titan" in God of War II, Typhon was not a Titan in real mythology; merely a ferocious monster whom Gaia had given birth to long after giving birth to the twelve titans. * During Kratos' travel towards Typhon, Gaia also mentions her "Titan brother slumbers...", while in fact Typhon is neither a real titan nor is he her brother; he is in fact Gaia's child.The term "brother" is likely used to refer to Typhon as kin rather than actual sibling. * Though Typhon is more along the lines of a fire monster in the original myths, it is possible that, for the purpose of the game, he was locked away in a frozen mountain to diminish his powers. Gallery 932295 20070312 790screen038.jpg Titan typhon.jpg Typhon 1.png Godwar2 b02 283.jpg Typhon 10.png Typhon 13.png Typhon 5.png Typhon 6.png Typhon 7.png Typhon 8.png Related Pages * Titans * Lair of Typhon * Typhon's Bane Category:Titans Category:God of War II Category:Characters Category:Enemies